


Glam 100 2011

by kittys_devil



Series: Glam 100 [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Gen, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a fic written for <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com">Glam 100</a> community on Livejournal.  The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt #001: On The Bus (no sex)

**Title:Watching the world**  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author's notes:** This is my first drabble. Like the 100 word challenge!

 

They were in the middle of who knows where in the middle of the night. It was really the last thing that Tommy wanted to be doing, staring out the window of the bus watching the world go by. 

But here he was spending another night alone as the rest of them slept soundly in their crappy bus beds. He watched the cars full of sleeping kids on vacation pass them and the truckers pull off to nap a truck stop. And all he could focus on was the world sleeping around him as he just sat and watched it.   



	2. Prompt #002: Playing with fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** A Classic  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G(100)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Author's notes:** It's fiction, I don't own them, all that jazz. 

It was a classic song that everyone had heard. But this was Adam and he was not going to do the version everyone knew. Country was not his thing, no way no how. So he searched until he found the perfect version for his voice. 

The look on Randy Travis’ face was priceless when he heard it. He was amazed at Adam’s vocal talents, but this was a classic he was playing with. 

When he took the stage and sang the song Adam knew, without a doubt. Playing with Ring of Fire was the best idea he had so far.

* * *

**Title:** Dance of the flames.  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** I don't own them, it's fiction, ya know the drill.

 

Tommy and Adam sat in the darkness alone. The party had long been over leaving just the two of them in the back yard. The alcohol and drugs still flowed through their system as they enjoyed the mellow feeling.

Adam moved his hand in front of him, his palm up like he was expecting someone to give him something.  
  
“Whatcha doing there baby?”  
  
“Aren’t they pretty Tommy? See how they dance in my palm like it’s their own stage. Amazing and perfect little fires dancing around. I love it when they come to play.”  
  
All Tommy could do was smile.  


* * *

**Title:** My Beauty  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** It's fiction, I don't own them. 

It finally came. Tommy had been waiting months for it. The case was plain but he knew what lay inside. Slowly he opened the lid revealing the beauty he desired.  
  
His breath hitched when saw it there. Tommy slowly ran his fingers over the item of his desires for so many years now. He could feel the smile take over his face not believing that it was finally his.  
  
He slowly lifted it into his lap wrapping his fingers along the perfect neck. The strings resting under his calloused fingers, he knew he was finally able to play with fire.  



	3. Prompt #003: bewitched by the bayou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Following the spell  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** R (5x100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** Written for jillian75 . Happy Birthday! Luv ya bb!  <3

 

Tommy didn’t know how he ended up here. Wandering around in the swamps of the bayou all along like he had lost his mind. Something called him here, something stronger than himself.  
He knew the stories and rumors that were told around here, treated by the locals as folk lore and truth. But Tommy was a Cali boy. He knew they were just stories.  
Yet, here he was being pulled to a small house on the edge of the water to something stronger than he could fight.  
When he saw the sight he knew he was doomed to be bewitched.

~*~

Adam has felt him coming. He knew this was the one. It was a small spell but the witch had promised him if he did it right he would find his true love. He trusted her, she had trained him in all he knew.  
The small man walked up slowly having no idea what was bringing him out here so late at night. Adam just waited, for he knew.  
When he finally heard the knock the smile crossed his lips. Everything had worked just as she had promised and finally Adam had his one true love at his door step.

~*~

Tommy hesitated before knocking on the door. He was still unsure what had brought him out here, but he knew this was where he was meant to be. It was a timid knock, he had no idea what he would find on the other side.  
He never imagined he would see the amazing sight that opened the door. His heart jumped, for it knew before Tommy did that this was the one.  
Tommy followed Adam in after asking his name. He sipped on the wine as the tall man spoke to him about his life here on the water front.

~*~

The first kiss was gentle and timid. Adam was fearful of scaring Tommy away. He had waited far too long. It had been years since he whispered the words of the spell over the water.  
When he felt Tommy open up he slipped his tongue in, pulling the blonde closer as he wraped his arms around him. He felt their bodies meld together like a long lost puzzle. Tommy let Adam guide him to the bed with small steps and passionate kisses. It was in that instant, between kisses, that Tommy knew this is where he was to travel tonight.

~*~

Adam undressed them both slowly, taking his time to taste every creavace on Tommy’s skin. It was slow and passionate leaving Tommy panting and begging for more. When Adam finally entered him their two worlds collided joining them as the soul mates that they had always been.  
Tommy’s world changed that night in a way he never imagined. Living away from everything with his soul mate completed his life in a way he never imagined. Every morning when he woke up in Adam’s arms he was grateful for the night that he was bewitched by the bayou to find love. 


	4. Prompt #004: puppet master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Coffee Cuddles  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Isaac  
 **Rating (Word Count):** NC17 (4x100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** When Carliff is pretty much handed to you on twitter it has to be written. Especially with a little nudge from @glamitup81 and @Zoodlemouse13

 

It was very late when Isaac and Tommy finally fell into bed together. The giggles and kisses eventually lead to hot passionate kisses. Tommy left small love bites all over Isaac’s chest on his way down. When he finally wrapped his lips around Isaac’s cock he pulled out sounds that made his heart jump.

When Tommy finally entered Isaac it drew out sounds from both men. It was slow and passionate leaving them both panting with desire. After they came they both collapsed on the bed finally passing out after their long night out celebrating their love for each other.

~*~

Isaac wakes up very late the next morning with Tommy in his arms practically lying on top of him. He moves slowly slipping out of the blonde’s hold on him. He slips on his sleep pants that he never got around to putting on before padding down the stairs to the kitchen.

He is feeling foggy and hazy after the alcohol from the night before. Stumbling around the kitchen he manages to start the coffee. Leaning against the counter he waits for the smell to fill the kitchen as the dark brew slowly drips into the waiting pot down below.

~*~

Isaac filled the two mugs fixing Tommy’s just how he likes it. Creeping slowly back to their room Isaac carefully puts them on the table. He slips into bed brushing Tommy’s fringe off his face. Isaac wraps his arms around Tommy pressing his lips gently up to Tommy’s. He kisses him softly until Tommy is finally waking up.

“Morning sunshine” Isaac whispers in his ear as he hands over the steaming cup. He can’t help but laugh at the incoherent mumbles coming from Tommy before getting his first jolt of caffeine. But he would not have it any other way.

~*~

It’s a quiet lazy day of movies in bed and sweet passionate kisses. Isaac keeps his arms around his love nuzzling his neck between sips of warm coffee just enjoying the time alone before they have to face the real world.  
Isaac knows it’s not often when they get to forget about everything but themselves, but he is going to enjoy it while he can. They have no shows to do, no practices that they are required to attend.

For today they get to control the strings. Tomorrow they will have to fight the world that usually controls them both.


	5. Prompt #005: Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Better Begining  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Isaac  
 **Rating (Word Count):** NC-17(6x100)  
 **Warning(s):** Blood play  
 **Author's notes:** My brain is stuck in Carliff mode :)

Tommy ran his tongue across his fangs watching the small man move about the room. His journey had been long getting here, but he knew the small man that he watched in the windows was his born mate.

He waited as his body thrummed waiting for the moment he could finally taste the sweet blood that had lured him here. He would finally have his mate that he has waited centuries to find.

The small man turned off the lights heading up the stairs. Tommy’s body pulsed as he leapt up the tree branches watching him slip in to bed.

~*~

Isaac’s heart raced as he awoke from a deep sleep aware there was someone in his room. It was not fear he was feeling but excitement. Like the being that was there was someone that he had been waiting his entire life for.

He let his eyes adjust and saw a blonde man standing up against his closet door. He was not making a sound just watching. Isaac could see his piercing brown eyes watching him even through the darkness of the room.

Isaac sat up to speak but before he could the other man was there next to him.

~*~

He knew what he was as soon as Isaac saw the pale skin. When the blonde smiled at him he saw the tips of his fang. He knew he should be frightened, should have the urge to run.

But instead he knew this was him, this was his vampire that he had seen in his dreams. The one that was called to him in a way that neither one of them understood. That made is all that much more exciting. The idea of the unknown that he was jumping into without ever thinking about looking back had his body humming.

~*~

“So pretty for my pet, so perfect for me.” Tommy whispered against Isaac’s ear in a slow deep breath.

Tommy felt the small man shudder against him as he slipped into bed sliding his tongue against Isaac’s neck. He could feel his pulse racing beneath the skin just begging to be released.

Tommy’s body awoke being so close to the blood he had been craving for so long. The smell was overwhelming, almost more than he could handle. But he knew he had to take it slow. The last thing he really needed was for the human to try running.

~*~

Tommy nipped slowly feeling Isaac pull him closer, begging for more. Isaac bared his neck waiting for the feel of Tommy’s teeth in his skin. Tommy stilled never expecting this from the human. Tommy moaned softly getting closer to the human below him.

He knew it would not be long before they would be able to run off together. This will be the life that the forces of the world planned for them long before they had a say in anything.

Tommy pulled his head back looking into Isaac’s eyes as he fully bared his fangs with a small smile.

~*~

Isaac felt the tips of Tommy’s fangs for a moment before they sank into his skin. He moaned out as his body was filled with pain, lust and need all at once. So overwhelming he felt as if his body was floating away.

Isaac rode out the waves of emotion and when Tommy finally licked his wound cut he could feel the change happening already. Tommy drug his fang across his wrist forcing Isaac to drink from him. Isaac knew that his life was ending.

But in the morning when he awoke he was sure this was a better beginning.


	6. PROMPT #008: TEXTING/TWEETING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Word Games  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Isaac/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** R (2x100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** If Isaac is gonna tweet random things I might as well play with it!

 _Soy Nog_ showed up in his twitter feed from Isaac and Tommy knew it was game on.

 _Boy Dog_ he texted back to Isaac knowing where this was going and not wanting all the fans to see. Not even two minutes later Tommy’s phones beeps with _bod bog_

Laughing Tommy stares at the words for a minute before changing two more letters around. He knows this is just a stupid game they play, but his cock is already jumping to attention know what it will lead to. He sends it back _bad bag_ wondering if that will get Isaac’s attention.

~*~

Isaac lies back against the couch waiting for Tommy’s tweet. He loves to play with him, see how long before Tommy will lose his patience. He is surprised when he gets a tweet back with just _bad bag_. He was really expecting more from his lover. Smirking he sends back _bud bat_ knowing that will do it.

It is only a moment later when Isaac hears his phone beeping again. He gets up as he reads _bed...fuck just get your ass over here...I’m done playing games._ Isaac grabs his keys heading over to Tommy’s house knowing he will be waiting.


End file.
